Catsy Clarissa, The Morgenstern Experiment
by pinkpenguinparty
Summary: Clarissa is different from most shadowhunters, raised as a birdkid with her friends Maia and Simon known by Lucian and Magnus for what they are, what will happen when Clary meets her mate and love and He's a catch wanted by every girl around, ABANDONED!
1. found out

Clary~~~~~~

Mom was dead two years, father four. I saw his dead body myself. I burned his remains with the help of my mother and she died two years later. My father, Valentine, died because of a wound he received at my hands. I had hunted him for a year and afterwards asked my mom to help burn him.

I was moved to the Death Valley institute when I was three. I am 2% bird 3% cat 45% angel and the rest is human. I escaped but I still have to hide my cat ears and tail. Thankfully I have a tail that's easy to hide. I also have wings and can control how wide my pupils are. I have to keep them under contacts but usually I'm fine.

I typically stayed with my friend Luke, a werewolf, after mom died but he was killed a year ago by hunters. I now live off and on with his old pack. Off is when the full moon is approaching. Then I'm on the run again, or staying with Magnus Bane, a warlock friend of mine.

Tonight I'm talking to my friend Simon at Pandemonium. Or at least he's talking

"Clary you're spacing again" Simon is a Vampire that can walk in daylight. He even ages like a normal human but when he reaches age thirty he immediately reverts to being a kid again. He never has puberty again though. His powers stem from being part jackal. He can control his age and makes sure to wear glasses whenever we go out at night to look like a normal teenager because the children of Moon, Night, Fey, and Lilith don't need them.

"Clary!" I suddenly notice that he's said my name like twelve times.

"Hm?"

You're spacing again, and not even bothering to dance. Am I just sitting here till my ears bleed from this awful music or are we actually hunting?"

I blush, "We're hunting Simon."

"Look!" I just spotted a cute looking demon boy from across the room and we begin to move toward him.

"Finally!" Simon whispers.

"Look, he's standing near the maintenance door." We are on the hunt again. Suddenly out of nowhere this gorgeous girl comes and starts to flirt with him.

"Simon!"

"I see it." He replied grimly

"We have to save her," I groaned.

"Look at the bright side." I turn for the moment.

"What bright side? And anyway don't say bright side, it is weird hearing a vampire say bright side."

"You don't have to play bait is the bright side. And the rest of that message I'm going to ignore." he grumbled the last bit. We carefully entered the storage room just in time for us to see three angry teenagers kill the demon.

"Whoops. Sorry we're leaving." I acted like we had just gone in to make out."

"Wait!" I had to look at the one who spoke, a blond boy with hazel eyes. Human, therefore I don't care about him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be able to see us." He was scary, but cute. I tugged on my cap. I had to make sure he couldn't see what I was.

I acted just like a mundane. "Why not, you're there." I pointed out, finally noting too late that there was glamour around them.

"Yeah but we're glamoured."

"What is that supposed to mean?" playing stupid is our best bet.

Simon finally spoke up, "Clary weren't we supposed to be home in an hour?" thank you Simon

"Yes!" we did need to get home

"Wait." What could goldy want now?

"What?" I answered just to be safe.

"Give me your number" he was acting like he wanted to find out more.

"Don't have a phone" I said simply

"Clary!" Simon sounded freaked out

"What?" I tried to sound calm I knew exactly made him that freaked.

"W-we have to get home" he said meanwhile giving me the last part of his message via eye phone meaning he looked me in the eye and the words he wanted to say were printed on his eyes. I read: **"Erasers about twenty."**

I eye-phoned him back, **"our chances?"**

"**We need to go"**

"Yeah we need to go. Look, just forget about us." I said to them they look wierded out. We walked out the door. They followed us. I can't wait to find out how this turns out

~Jace~

We just killed a demon and were feeling pretty good until I realized that there were two people in the door frame. There was a girl (I refuse to say cut but I think it anyway) with red hair and she's average height. The boy next to her is a geek type complete with glasses. I can't believe we didn't notice them coming in. Even more impressive their eyes were wide and the girl said, "Whoops, sorry we're leaving." and turned to go. That was when I realized that she could see me even though we were glamoured. "Wait!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't be able to see us." she was cute. She tugged on her cap. She looked nervous.

She acted just like a mundane. "Why not, you're there." "Yeah but we're glamoured." I had to make that point to see if she really was a mundane.

"What is that supposed to mean?" playing stupid or really a mundane… hmm.

The boy finally spoke up, "Clary weren't we supposed to be home in an hour?" Momma's boy as well as a class A. nerd.

"Yes!" she almost looked relieved

"Wait." I had to be able to find her again later.

"What?" she answered.

"Give me your number" I can't wait, all girls drool over giving me their number…

"Don't have a phone" she said simply. I stared

"Clary!" the boy sounded freaked out. His eyes (I just noticed) were an unnatural blue/black but I wasn't picking up demon shortwave.

"What?" the girl turned to look at him in concern.

They seemed to almost have a silent conversation.

"W-we have to get home." He sounded close to panic and was glancing at the door repeatedly. I wonder.

"Look, just forget about us." I can't believe she said that. It was supposed to be my line. They turned to leave and we followed. They got outside and instead of hailing a taxi they headed into the woods. That was where we lost them. Tomorrow I will find her if I can.

* * *

><p>Later at java jones -<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?" she accused him<p>

"How did you know I was following you?" He said as if he didn't care what the answer was.

"I'm just paranoid." She ground out, "I don't like people who are following me."

"I was curious about why you would be able to see me. You seem to be a mundane like any other but you can see me. It's a conundrum. By the way can I see your hand?"

"If I show you my hand will you leave me alone?" she was tight lipped and reluctant to give her hand to a stranger.

"Sure I will." He seemed amused by her reluctance and then took her hand and looked at the back.

"Nothing." He said and he seemed rather disappointed.

"What did you expect to find?" she asked still wary.

"When shadow hunter children turn twelve we get a rune on our hand that gives long sight. It signifies that you are a nephelim."

"I have no idea what you just said and I probably shouldn't ask." Her phone began to ring.

"You can answer that if you want." He said still watching her, and wondering at the fact that last night she had said she didn't have a phone.

**Hello?(clary has underlined words)**

**It's Firelight**

**What is it? **

**Guess who just showed his ugly face**

**Who?**

**Jonathon**** is downstairs**

_**WHAT! **_She shrieked at the top of her lungs

**No kidding, **

**So should I…**

**Yes please, I don't know if the demons he brought can find me in here but I don't want to find out.**

**Bye **

She hung up.

"I have to go."

"I need you to come to the institute…

"No."

"My tutor needs to see you."

"Does it look like I care?"

"You're coming whether you want to or not."

"Is that a threat? You're going to kidnap me?" rather than what he was expecting she was smirking.

"You saw what I can do after I killed that demon last night and you think I can't?"

"I know you can't" she turned and whistled softly at the door

"You are coming"

"No"

"Clary!" Simon was coming out of Java Jones. I motioned him that he could act like he saw Jace now.

"Simon I just got an emergency call from Maia." She looked him in the eyes and he got the rest of it, Jonathon had gotten into their safest house and Maia happened to be in said house.

"We have to get her then," he finished.

"Hey!" Jace said to Clary

"What?" Clary growled

"My tutor wanted to see you and I'm not going away that easy."

Simon snickered "you think you can stop Clary from doing something she wants to?"

"Yes I can"

"Good luck living through the experience"

"Simon Maia is in a life or death situation with a demonian and you're chatting with some guy who kills demons for a living!"

"Whoa, wait Jonathon is at the house?" he was staring and turning pale

"Who's Jonathon?" Jace was getting annoyed

"To your nearest definition the combination of all the most powerful qualities of shadow hunters and demons combined plus he's my brother" Clary rolled her eyes

"Your brother is more powerful than a shadow hunter?"

"Even though I am only a lost hunter myself? Yes."

"A lost hunter?"

"Talk while we move" Simon grabbed each of their arms.

They all started running toward Clary's house and Jace seemed surprised that they could move so fast.

"A lost hunter is someone who willingly left the shadow hunters or was born of those who did"

"You left?"

No both of my parents left and then they died"

"How?"

"How can you have so many questions? Oh we're here"

Thirty seconds and they were at the house

"Maia" Simon whispered toward the window

"So are you a 'lost' shadow hunter as well?" Jace asked Simon

"No I am a 'day lighter'" Simon looked significantly relieved when Maia climbed out onto the balcony and let herself down

"And are you going to explain that or am I going to have to stand here like a doorstep waiting to pick up hints?" Jace pretended he didn't care while wondering what he had gotten himself into

"You can stand there as long as you want but we're hardly going to tell you everything. Simon griped."

"Who are you anyway?" Maia asked suspiciously

"Some guy desperate enough to follow Clary home from Pandemonium last night and ask to kidnap her." Simon said

"I am not desperate and for your information I am perfectly able to take her to my tutor as ordered without asking" the boy smirked and Clary rolled her eyes.

"I hate to break up this cozy gathering but we have a demonic psycho upstairs need to get out of here and are apparently being tailed by a half platoon of erasers." Clary continued

"The IHL is getting desperado" Simon smirked "but we do need to get away from them quickly"

"I found another safe house yesterday with a werewolf pack, the leader agreed to let us stay because he was married Mundie to my mother." Clary relayed the info even though the rest of the group (minus Jace) knew about Lucian.

"Your shadow hunter mother married a werewolf?" Jace was getting more confused by the moment.

"She married him after she ran away from my father because he turned Jonathon into a demonic undefeatable thing."

"What was his name?" Jace was curious

My father?" Clary confirmed

Yeah just in case I meet him down a dark alley so I can kill him."

Simon laughed, "You couldn't kill him if you tried, and Clary already did when he fought with her. She's the one you don't want to meet down a dark alley. His name was Valentine Morgenstern." He finished off with a smirk.

"The traitor who started the uprising?" he stared at these freaks.

"As you know him yes," Clary gave him a sidelong look. "He was my father."

CRAP!" Maia spat out "we have a following and I don't think they care whether there are Mundie's about."

Jace unsheathed his angel blade and quickly asked "where?"

"Erasers and they are immune to rune blades don't ask me why, I don't know."

Jace turned exactly to ask them why and that was when he saw that their following was made up of about twenty men and women acting for the entire world like they were an army.

"Time to get bloody kids." Clary was grinning like a maniac and Jace was slightly confused as to why then he looked at the three kids,

Maia was transforming into some kind of were creature he had never seen before,

Simon was tilting his head back and cackling while his ears migrated and transformed into something like a jackal's ears,

Then he turned back to Clary to ask and his breath stopped. Clary's face was becoming more beautiful and streamlined and she appeared to be growing into some kind of really tall elf with pointy ears. She had two throwing knives in her hand, Simon had false claws sticking out of his knuckles and punctuating the real ones (wolverine claws) Maia had a bow as tall as she was and was picking off the forsaken were-things that had started to transform into disgusting versions of werewolves.

At least werewolves looked halfway decent when they transformed. These things had neither sense of decency nor any care about the fact that they were scaring the crap out of every living thing around and freaking out the populace.

* * *

><p>O.K. so I want Jace to be a bird-kid so the others have invented a bird-kid potion and force fed him plus knocked him out so deal with it. BTW Magnus meets Alek who is already dating him and after the bird-kids lost Jace they meet Magnus to discuss safety measures and Alec was more than slightly wierded out that the kid his tutor had Jace try to find was right in front of him having taken out his fighting partner Mr. I-can-totally-take-out-a-greater-demon-without-sweating Jace<p>

Opinion?


	2. found in

**Throy567 **Thank you for your review and it is nice to know I'm appreciated however I require at least one review every week to be able to improve, if you have reccomendations, then tell me also I may need a kick in the rear every so often to get writing. Note, I never did get any notice to the fact of where Jace was left unconcious.

~Alec~

I love the sound of Magnus' doorbbell. He disconects it when he is away so I know in advance when he is home. Today he invited me over, I wonder why...

~third person~

Magnus got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door. He smiled and Alec smiled back. Today was going to be interesting.

"I hope you don't mind me having unanticipated houseguests," Magnus gestured up the stairs as he began to speak.

"No I don't, but I thought uninvited guests were unwanted in your opinion." Alec raised one eyebrow at Magnus.

"Unanticipated guests, they have a standing invite, as they tend to free up my time to be spent with you." By now they were moving down the hallway to his livingroom door.

"So who are these people?" Alec waited for Magnus to open the door.

"Their names are Clary, Simon, and Maia, and they are my house sitters, and I generally get my info for the 'all knowing' act from their mouths." Magnus opened the door.

"So this is the cute boyfriend you can't stop talking about?" The girl who spoke had black hair and pale skin. She could have been a vampire except she had eyes that were bluer than the sky, and she was eating a candy bar, not drinking blood. Next to her on Magnus' couch was a boy who almost met the vampire criteria. He had black eyes, was too perfect, and he never moved. The only problem was the fact that he was sitting in a patch of sunlight on the couch. The third person was the girl from the club, she had red hair and now that her cap was off, he could see that she had cat ears, which explained both the cap and the fact that her hair covered where her ears would have been should she have been human, or nephilem. Her eyes were slitted and an unnatural Bright bright green, now that, he realized, she had her contacts out.

"um?" Alec stared at the people, his brother in all but blood had gone missing looking for the cat-eared girl and all he had done was go to his boyfriends house and he found them. "I think Jace was looking for you," he told the cat-girl.

"Blondie?" the girl's voice was almost as smooth as Magnus' when he wanted something, "He bugged me and I called him on it."

"you what?" Magnus was paling fast.

she turned to him, "yeah, Blondy was lucky, I had to deal with about two dozen erasers, so I didn't bother much with him after." she grumbled the last bit.

"What Clary means is," the boy, Simon?, smiled evily, "she got tingles and Couldn't finish the job."

"What do you mean?" Alec was getting more confused and terrified by the moment, "she tried to kill him?" he then realized that Magnus had relaxed a bit so Jace couldn't be that bad off.

"Dang near succeded to," Goaded the girl on the couch, "till _that_ drive kicked in."

"Where is he?" Alec was putty pale. He thought his heart had stopped beating.

"He's at our home in underhaven." Clary grumbled, "knocked out and force-fed Dulce Felixis. Hopefully, he'll wake up with a better attitude."

"You liked his bad attitude and uber ego, and you know it." sang Simon

Clary smirked, "but you didn't like it."

"Yeah but he's not My life-mate." Simon said happily, "and you can keep him away from me."

* * *

><p>Thank you thank you, yes Alec probably fainted, whether the next part of the story is at underhaven or not depends on you! please review because I can only write the next chapter if I have FIVE reviews, total for any and all of my story starts. toodles!<p> 


	3. found around

Greetings! I will now put this at the top of every chapter I can,

Disclaimer: I don't own This fandom nor the books

Adressed greetings:

**Throy567: **Thank you for your positivity, did you know that only three people have reviewed this story? seriously and that includes you

**MischieviousCuriosity:** Thank you for trying and for reviewing twice, also, Did you know that the three people who reviewed all did so twice?

**deathsword567:** Thank you for your reviews, out of all my stories I have just enough hits to decide to continue

Every person who reviews gives me just a little more clout to get permission to use internet to write for you lovely people! P.S. got a new Zealand hit! thank you for reviewing, I am now trying to get up to 10 Different people to write reviews, or one person to read and review each of my story starters!

* * *

><p>Jace groaned and sat up slowly. He felt as if he had been knocked out by a semi truck.<p>

"Where the *** am I?" He slowly got out of bed and realized the room he was in, it was a fery tasteful dull gold with silver trim, there was a mirror on one wall and he got up to check himself. He had to after all find out where he was

* * *

><p>"I think you broke my boyfriend," Magnus pouted at the three after Alec went catatonic and fainted. he had barely comprehended enough of Magnus's sentence to sit up. he rubbed his head where it had hit the wall.<p>

"You said Jace is wha?" Alec stammered at an amused Simon.

Simon himself just nodded, then he smirked and couldn't help recounting the whole tale...

_Flashback_

_Jace's brain couldn't take the thought of someone being that beautiful, so he looked away and his brain killed the memories brutally and the last thing he remembers is seeing the Wolf things and blacking out._

**_*Scene of unimaginable violence*_**

_Flashback end_

"and so you see we knocked him out rather brutally, wiped his memories of everything beyond the erasors, and dragged him to Clary's home in underhaven. He'll be given a guide to help him once he finds the little extras brought about by that potion." Maia said interrupting Simon saying how much he had ejoyed bringing the *** down a few notches.

* * *

><p>Jace looked into the mirror confused. How the Hell had he gotton <span>those <span>he wasn't a Warlock and therefor shouldn't have those sort of eyes, nor should his ears be on top of his head or shaped and colored like a fox's. He had a fuzzy memory of Clary forcing him to the ground.

He had said something, probably wize-ass and She had obviously taken offence at the obviously R rated content of his insinuations and had hit his head rather hard on the cement in a back alley(though he had no idea how they had gotton from the street into the alley)twice before he blacked out.

He supposed he should have some sort of serious injury judging by the force with which she had slammed him. He was also confused as to how she could be so strong. But his mind started going in those directions and he stopped himself. Why oh why didn't his smart-ass genes work around her?

* * *

><p>Clary wondered whether that boy thought himself clever, or if he would love her, all she knew was that as the queen of underhaven she would have to lay eggs soon, and could not without a mate.<p>

* * *

><p>Authoresses' note!<p>

Review me or I will not write more!

my requirements again

5 different people review this here story

or

I get one review for each story from one person (don't worry they are quite short though I would worry about dying of boredom during the intro of Graced with dragon's, skip reading that if you want)


End file.
